We have completed automation of one light-scattering spectrometer. However, the spectrometer could be improved in two aspects: (1) It could use a more stable turntable and (2) the number of delay channels could be increased from 23 by at least a factor of 4. We hope to work on these two improvements if funds permit. We have completed our DNA and histone studies. The main effort with respect to data analysis is how to separate polydispersity effects and interval motions. We have proceeded with various techniques in order to examine the range of delay times, the number of delay channels, the precision per channel in connection with theoretical scattering functions that will enable us to determine molecular weight distribution functions.